A Brief Interlude
by Bits And Pieces
Summary: All is fair in love and war. WARNING! Contains SLASH; Hogan/Newkirk


I wanted to try something different with this one...hope you like it!

And once again, if you're not a fan of slash, you probably won't like this. Just thought I'd warn you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters

* * *

"Here it is, Colonel," Newkirk said, stopping in front of the door marked, "112".

Hogan came up and put the key in the lock. He turned the knob and, after opening the door, walked in; followed by Newkirk.

The hotel room was small, and contained a double-sized bed, as well as a desk and chair against the far wall. There was a rug covering most of the floor, which showed obvious signs of age, and the window dressings were a dingy brown. Newkirk sat down on the corner of the bed, and Hogan began to pace; his nerves always on edge while waiting for a contact.

"Relax, gov'nor," Newkirk told him, "We've still got ten minutes." He got up and went to check out the window, making sure no one was watching them.

Hogan came up behind Newkirk and circled his arms around his waist. "You know there's only one way I can relax, don't you?" He brushed his lips across the back of Newkirk's neck.

Newkirk smiled. He grabbed Hogan's arms and leaned back against him. "Shouldn't we wait until after the meetin'?" He suggested, knowing how impatient the Colonel could be.

Hogan brought his hands up to Newkirk's shoulders and turned him around, looking hungrily into his eyes. "You're right, Peter, we _should_…" He replied softly, and leaned in to kiss him.

Newkirk returned Hogan's kiss, absently sliding his arms around him. After a few moments he felt Hogan pull him closer, and he reached up to run his fingers through his hair, when there was a loud knock on the door.

Hogan instantly let go of Newkirk, straightened up, and went to answer it. He opened the door a crack, and saw a man he recognized from the underground; the agent that they'd been sent there to meet. He swung open the door and the man entered, looking around nervously.

"Papa Bear," the man said, shaking Hogan's hand, "I have some information for you about a new missile plant that is about to start production." He reached into his coat pocket and produced a folded paper, which he handed to Hogan. "Make sure London gets this," he stated, and then headed for the door, glancing out into the hall before exiting the room.

After the agent had gone, Newkirk looked at Hogan. "Well, that was bloody quick," he remarked. "He didn't seem too interested in hangin' around, now, did he?"

"Did you want him to?" Hogan asked, coming back to where Newkirk was standing. He slid his arms around Newkirk's waist and drew him close. "You know," he told him, his voice low, "We don't have to be back for a couple of hours."

Newkirk looked into Hogan's eyes; saw the lust smoldering there, and grinned at him. "Then what are we waitin' for, Rob?"

Hogan smiled back. He brought his hand up to Newkirk's face and placed it gently on his cheek. "I thought you'd never ask," he whispered, and then kissed him passionately, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

Newkirk responded, intertwining his own tongue with Hogan's, snaking his arms around the Colonel; his hands coming to rest behind his shoulders.

Hogan moaned softly and started to pull him over to the bed. When he got him there, he pushed Newkirk down onto the mattress and landed on top of him. He brought his hands down and began to unbutton the civilian shirt Newkirk was wearing, kissing him harder, more urgently, his fingers moving deftly over the material. When he was done, he pushed Newkirk's shirt open, and ran his hands briefly over his bare chest. Then he started to unbutton his own shirt, leaning back when he was through; tugging it off and throwing it to the floor.

Newkirk felt Hogan's hands undressing him, caressing his skin, Hogan's kiss growing more fervent, and his own desire grew stronger; coursing through him, driving him on. While Hogan was removing his shirt, he wriggled out of his own, and reached up to place his hands on Hogan's shoulders, sliding them down his arms, and then around his back, pulling the Colonel tightly against himself. He felt Hogan becoming excited, pressing against his abdomen, and felt himself responding. He slid his hands down to Hogan's waist, held them there briefly, then brought them around to the front and started to unbutton the Colonel's trousers.

Hogan moaned loudly and reached down, unfastening Newkirk's pants as well. When they had rid each other of the rest of their clothes, they lost themselves to their passions; bodies pressing close, hands moving, excitement growing...breathing heavily, falling into each other's arms when it was all over.

After a while, Hogan raised his head and looked at Newkirk, who was staring up at the ceiling; a faraway look in his eyes.

"You seem pretty quiet this evening," Hogan remarked, studying Newkirk's face.

Newkirk turned his gaze to Hogan. "Do I?" He replied, sounding surprised. "Sorry, gov'nor, I didn't realize…"

"It's okay, Peter," Hogan interrupted, smiling at him. "I'm just not used to it, that's all."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're a bloody comedian, you are!" He retorted, "I'm not a bloody chatter box like Carter, you know!"

"Relax!" Hogan was laughing by now. "I didn't mean it that way!" He stopped chuckling and grinned at Newkirk. "I just meant that you seem preoccupied with something..."

"It's nothin'," Newkirk replied, looking back at the ceiling.

Hogan could tell he'd made Newkirk mad. "I'm sorry, Peter," he apologized, then added, "Look, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Newkirk kept staring at the ceiling.

"Aw, c'mon, Peter," Hogan insisted, giving him a nudge, "Talk to me!"

Newkirk finally met Hogan's eyes. "Well, I've just been thinkin', is all," he said quietly.

"About?" Hogan prodded.

"About what's goin' to 'appen when this war is over..."

"We're gonna throw the biggest party this side of the Atlantic has ever seen!" Hogan replied, smiling broadly.

"That we are!" Newkirk smiled back, and then his expression became serious. "But, after the war, Rob, what do you think is goin' to 'appen to us?"

Hogan looked at Newkirk, understanding at last. "Well, I suppose we'll go home and get on with our lives, won't we?"

Newkirk nodded, and then asked curiously, "So what are you plannin' to do after this, then?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hogan contemplated, "I'll probably stay in the Army Air Corps, meet some gorgeous woman, get married, and end up with three or four kids!"

Newkirk chuckled. "Blimey, now that's a sight I'd 'ave to see for meself to believe! You tryin' to handle four little ones…you can't even bloody handle the four of us 'alf the time!"

Hogan smiled and put his hand on Newkirk's chest, drawing his fingers back and forth lightly across it. "Oh, I think I handle _you_ all right," he replied seductively.

Newkirk just smirked at him.

"So what about you, Peter?" Hogan said, still grinning. "What are you going to do?"

Newkirk looked thoughtful. "Well, there's a little pub I've had me eye on, right in the middle of London, mind you. The bloke what owns it is fixin' to retire when the war's over. I worked for him several years back; taught me everythin' about runnin' the business, he did."

"So you're thinking about buying it?" Hogan asked, interested.

"I might," Newkirk responded. "The way I figure, I should 'ave enough back pay waitin' for me when I get home to put in a big down payment. And once it's mine, I think I could make a decent go of it."

"I know you could, Peter," Hogan said encouragingly.

Newkirk suddenly looked at Hogan with excitement. "Say, I've got an idea, gov'nor! Why don't you buy that pub with me? We could be partners, you and me!"

Hogan laughed. "What do I know about running a pub?"

"It's easy, Rob!" Newkirk exclaimed. "I could teach you…"

But Hogan was already shaking his head. "Sorry, Peter, that's not for me," he responded. "But whenever I'm in London, I promise your pub will be my first stop." He couldn't help noticing the disappointment flicker across Newkirk's eyes.

Newkirk took a deep breath and exhaled audibly. "Sounds to me like we won't be seein' too much of each other after the war…will we, mate?"

"Probably not," Hogan told him resignedly, "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Newkirk's eyes narrowed. "So does this…" he waved his hand back and forth between them, "…Bloody mean anythin' at all to you?"

_More than you know, _Hogan agonized. "Yes, it does." He replied softly. "But you know as well as I do that we can't stay together; not out in the real world, anyway. Hell, we can't even tell the other guys in camp what we've been doing for the past three months!" He sighed, and then added, "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life sneaking around like this?"

Newkirk looked at him with a pained expression. "No," he finally responded, searching Hogan's eyes. "It's just that…Rob, I…"

Hogan looked at him fiercely. "Dammit, Peter, if you say 'I love you', I swear I'll throw you out the window!"

Newkirk glared at him. "Oh, you're a right bloody bastard, you are!" He exclaimed angrily.

Hogan grinned. "That's better." Then he leaned in to kiss him.

Newkirk resisted for only a moment. Then he reached up behind Hogan's head and pulled him closer, bringing Hogan's mouth tighter against his own. He kissed him deeply, almost frantically, circling his other arm around Hogan's back and pulling him tightly to himself.

Hogan returned Newkirk's intensity with his own, wrapping his arms around the Corporal; holding him close. After a few minutes he broke away from Newkirk's mouth, and uttered the words they'd both been dreading, "We should be getting back to camp."

"Already?" Newkirk replied, sadly.

"I'm afraid so, Peter," Hogan sighed. "If we're gonna make it back by roll call." He rolled out of bed and began to get dressed, noticing that Newkirk was doing the same. When they were ready to leave, he grabbed Newkirk once more; circling his arms around him, and kissed him gently. He leaned back and looked deep into his eyes, trying without words to tell him how he really felt.

Newkirk read Hogan's eyes and smiled, nodding ever so slightly.

Then Hogan pulled away, turned, and headed for the door. As he opened it, he moved back, allowing Newkirk to exit first, then followed; closing and locking it behind him. He couldn't help thinking about the next time they would get a chance to be alone together; knowing that their time was limited. But then, that was the way of the world, wasn't it?

They would just have to make the most of the time they had.

6


End file.
